


Tan Cursi, Tan Dulce

by Andromeda_Starkweather



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boda, Brutasha - Freeform, First Dance, Language of Flowers, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Starkweather/pseuds/Andromeda_Starkweather
Summary: Era su "Gran Día" y Tony estaba apunto de sufrir un colapso nervioso por un ramo de flores





	Tan Cursi, Tan Dulce

**Esta historia fue escrita para el "INTERCAMBIO DE FANFICS PRIMAVERA 2018 " organizado por la pagina "Sakkura Princess Yaoi Multishipper Marvel" en Facebook**

**Este fic fue regalo para** **_Oh sailor why_ ** **, ella pidio Stony y una trama sobre la recepción de la boda de Tony y Steve en primavera, muy cursi...**

* * *

**_Tan Cursi, Tan Dulce_ **

Al entrar en el recinto una serie de murmullos se elevó entre los presentes, Tony no les tomó mayor importancia después de todo estaba acostumbrado a la atención y ¿que podría llamar más atención que Tony Stark en su traje de boda caminando radiante hacia su apuesto prometido y futuro esposo, Steve Rogers? Nada. Con la clara excepción del horrendo y discordante ramo de flores que Tony sostenía con desagrado en las manos.

El héroe casi podía jurar que los ojos de todos apuntaban a ese arreglo floral tan… tan fuera de lugar. Sentía que era la comidilla de todos en la iglesia y cada paso que daba hacía el altar eran un suplicio para él.

El ramo iba contra todo el buen gusto y elegancia de la que el heredero Stark era poseedor, era excesivamente voluminoso y caótico; sus componentes no tenía orden o armonía alguna, parecía como si algún demente hubiese asaltado una florería y puesto todo el inventario junto atándolo con un listón dorado de seda. Tony no se podía explicar cómo algo tan lindo e inofensivo como un montón de flores podía ser tan dañino para la vista. No sabía gran cosa sobre flores pero a simple vista podía distinguir unas doce especies diferentes: había rosas, margaritas, al menos tres variedades de tulipanes, varios claveles, orquídeas, y varias otras flores más cuyos nombres no conocía. Ese ramo era sin lugar a dudas la cosa más cursi y ridícula que hubiera visto jamás pero lo más importante era que le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta y arruinando su boda, o hací lo percibía Tony.

* * *

Esa mañana había comenzado con normalidad, sin nada de ajetreos o contratiempos. Tony despertó feliz y ansioso ante la boda, en solo un par de hora estaría uniendo su vida al hombre que amaba, pensar en Steve le dibujó una sonrisa que le acompañó de la cama hasta el cuarto de baño sin saber que pronti su estabilidad mental sería puesta prueba con una, en apariencia, inocente caja blanca.

Al salir de la ducha, aún con la piel húmeda y vapor detrás de él, Tony encontró su traje y zapatos sobre la cama y solo cuando estuvo completamente arreglado noto la caja sobre la mesa de centro de su habitación. Dentro encontró la peor de sus pesadillas materializada en forma de ramo de novia (novio en este caso) y sin nota alguna o pista de quien había dejado el paquete.

Por un momento pensó que se trataba de una broma de Clint o Rhodey y estuvo tentado a dejar el ramo donde lo encontró, no arruinaría su imagen cargando esa monstruosidad atada en seda.

Cuando Pepper apreció en su cuarto para reprenderle por la demora Tony aún estaba observando con incredulidad y repulsión el ramo.

—¡Tony! Apenas tenemos tiempo de llegar a la iglesia y tu estas ahí parado viendo una caja ¿Acaso estas loco? Steve se preocupara si te retrasas.

—¿Qué es esa cosa y por qué la han traído a mi habitación?

La pelirroja lo miró con incredulidad para después ver el contenido de la caja, sin duda Pepper trató de controlar su expresión lo mas que pudo pero había una mueca en su rostro cuando se giró hablándole a Tony como si de un niño pequeño se tratará

—Tony. Es un ramo. Las novias suelen llevarlos cuando se van a casar, sirve como adorno.

Tony rodó los ojos ante las palabras de Pepper.

—Sé lo que es un ramo y para que se usan. Pero, ¿tenía que ser tan feo?

—No es… —en este punto Pepper no podía esconder la gracia quevle causaba la situación, sí, el ramo era feo pero jo era para tanto— Es bastante original, como tú — Tony lucía ridículamente ofendido ante la comparación pero Pepper no le dio oportunidad de replicar— Oh, Tony, eso no importa ahora. ¡Solo son flores!

Tómalo para poder irnos ya o no habrá boda donde lucirlo.

—No pienso llevar eso—dijo a la vez que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pechovpara defender su postura.

Desde luego Pepper Potts no sería la gran mujer de negocios y firne directora de Industrias Stark si los berrinches de Tony le hubiesen frenado alguna vez y pronto tanto ella como Tony con su ramo se encontraron abordo de el automóvil conducido por Happy rumbo al enlace matrimonial Rogers-Stark

Al llegar a la iglesia y antes de bajar del coche Tony volvió cuestionarla sobre el arreglo floral pero Pepper se limitó a encogerse de hombros

—No tengo nada que ver con eso. No estaba segura de que quisieras llevar flores, así que no mande hacer nada. Tal vez fue Natasha quien te lo dejo, ella estuvo ayudándome con algunos detalles de la boda.

En las puertas, aguardando la llegada del novio, Bruce y Natasha los recibieron, el doctor fue directo a felicitar a su amigo para después entrar a dar aviso del arribo de Tony. Y antes de que Natasha fuera a seguirlo Stark la retuvo para lanzar su acusación.

— Si rodeos Romanoff, se que fuiste tú. Discúlpate ahora y seré blando con mi venganza.

Natasha sin comprender miro a Tony como si le hibiera salido una segunda cabeza, Pepper le explicó la situación, haciendo incapie en la exagera posicion que habia tomado Tony sobre el ramo y después de que Natasha le asegurara una y mil veces al hombre que no sabía nada del misterioso ramo, ambas lo convencieron de no hacer esperar más a Steve y entrar a la iglesia.

Tony suspiro resignado conel ramo en ambas manos y procedió a hacer su entrada triunfal, el único consuelo que le quedaba ahora era deshacerse lo más pronto posible del dichoso ramo y rezar porque Peter fuese un terrible fotógrafo no tener recuerdo alguno del nefasto arreglo.

Iba tan ensimismado en su ideas que no escuchó a las mujeres a su espalda hablando sobre él.

— Era algo que de todas formas ya sabía pero ahora estoy completamente segura, Stark está demente.

Pepper se limitó a darle la razón a la espía.

—Tiene más manías que un paciente psiquiátrico.

— Pobre de Steve, no sabe en lo que se estaba metiendo al casarse con ese loco.

* * *

Después de la ceremonia y la sesión fotográfica (ramo incluido para alterar aún más los nervios de Tony) el nuevo matrimonio y sus invitados se trasladaron a la azotea de la Torre Vengadores que había sido debidamente decorada y acondicionada para la recepción de la boda. Mesas y sillas se alineaban en un extremo formando un semicírculo alrededor de la pista de baile, había lámparas de papel colgadas en lo alto que al caer la noche iluminarían el lugar. La mantelería y decorados era de un suave color azul cielo y rosas blancas descanzaban en floreros en cada mesa. El sol en lo alto calentaba agradablrmente el ambiente sumado a la delicada brisa que soplaba se podria afirmar que el dia era perfecto para una boda, una muy agradable tarde de primavera.

El equipo entero de Vengadores estaba presente, (Nat, Bruce, Clint, Sam, Rhodey, Wanda, Pietro, Vision e incluso Thor con un manso Loki) al igual que los nuevos miembros (Peter, Scott, Bucky y T'Challa quien venia acompañado por su hermanaa Shuri). Habían venido varios elementos de SHIELD (Fury, Hill, Coulson, Sharon Carter) y amigos cercanos de la pareja.

Era su gran día, se acababa de casar con el amor de su vida y Tony no podía dejar de pensar en el maldito ramo, incluso había ideado en su mente una lista de posibles sospechosos a la vez que descarta personas. Se encargaria de encotrar al responsible y lo haria pagar por su ofensa aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

El primer sospechoso de su lista era Loki, el Dios de las Traveruras, era tan obvio que parecia un cliché. Una vez que Tony hubo visualizo su objetivo, recargado en una columna aislado de los demas invitados, prosedio a hacer un reconcimiento rápido del perimetro e ideo la mejor forma de avanzar. Vio a Loki deslizarse hacia el interior de la torre y no dudo ni un segundo en seguirlo, confrotaria a esa pequeña sabandija y se quitaria ese peso de encima de una vez para poder disfrutar su boda. Cuando estaba aproximándose noto que no era el único que seguía los pasos del dios, un muy cauteloso Thor entrando a la torre, su razón le gritaba quienes se detuviera pero la curiosidad pudo más y Tony se adentro para averiguar que se traían esos dos entre manos.

El último piso tenia el bar personal de Tony y el living, era comun usarlo para reuniones y fiestas, incluso habían planeado hacer ahí la recepción aún antes de fijar la fecha pero terminaron escogiendo la azotea por ser más romántico y en armonía con la estación. Ahora elbpiso establa prácticamente vacío, el bar había sido trasladado afuera para facilitar el trabajo de los meseros, Tony escucho ruidos por el pasillo hacia el elevador y cautelosamente se dirigió ahí, llego al área de habitaciones cuando escucho la voz de Thor, el cuarto donde Loki y el se encotraban estaba cerrado así que Tony apenas y escuchaba que pasa adentro, solo se oía la grave voz de Thor seguida de el tono melpso de Loki. No tenoa idea de que podian estar hablando pero de un momento a otro las voces callaron y fueron remplezadas por sonidos ritmicos y pesadas respiraciones, Tony sabia tenia una ligera sospecha de lavprosedencia de esos sonidos y cundo hubo captado el inconfundible sonido de un gemido agodado supo que era tiempo de abortar la misión.

Bueno tal vez Loki no fuera el culpable despues de todo, el rehabilitado villano nunca perderia la oportunidad de hecharle en cara sus travesuras y siempre gustaba de estar en primera fila disfrutando de su acciones y a juzgar por los sonidos provenientes del la habitacion ni el ni Thor volverian a la fiesta en un buen rato.

* * *

Bruce estaba descartado, era demasiado serio para ese tipo de cosas, de igual forma Peter, idolatraba tanto a Tony qué jamas se atrevería a tomarle el pelo de esa forma. Tenía que reevaluar su opciónes, el siguiente sospechoso natural era Barnes, Tony le había robado a su mejor amigo así que el ramo era la forma que Bucky habia encontró de vengarse.

—Quisiera tomar un momento de su tiempo para decir unas palabras— La voz de Bucky se alzó entre el bullicio de la fiesta, el Soldado del Invierno se había hecho con un micrófono.—Hoy he perdido a mi mejor amigo, el chico de Brooklyn con el que crecí, el escuálido y sombrío Steve. Ahora tebgo ante mi un hombre pleno y feliz que encontro el amor donde menos lo esperó. Es por eso que hoy quiero agradecer a Tony Stark, por traer luz a la vida de Steve y amarlo como mi amigo merece ser , Tony, les deseo lo mejor y que su felicidad sea eterna. ¡Los quiero chicos!

Toda la audiencia conmovida aplaudio el discurso del padrino de bodas.

Estupido Barnes y su estupido discurso que acaba de tirar por la borda su investigacion. Tony sguia sin un culpable y la lista se reducía, esta vez estaba seguro de que desenmascararia al que le envió el ramo.

* * *

La tercera es la vencida, Clint era su última oportunidad de resolver el enigma del ramo. Todas las pistas apuntaban a Barto, él y Tony siempre estaban jugandose bromas el uno al otro, Clint tenía un pésimo gusto (como su arrugado y desgastado traje hacia notar. "¿Enserio, Barton? Es una boda no un casino de mala murte de Singapur. ¡Por lo menos hubieras hecho bien el nudo de la corbata!")

Clint estaba sentado en la mesa mas proxima a la barra, que al parecer se estaba dedicando a saquear, había copas de vino y vasos a medias de wisky y vodka por toda la mesa qur ocupaba con los gemelos Maximoff y Visión.

Ahora que lo pensaba Pietro y Wanda eran bastante sospechosos tambien, Tony nunca se llevo demasiado bien con ellos. Bien, mataría fos pájaros de un tiro y por fin pondría paz a su turbada mente.

Después de una escueta conversación fue claro que ni Clint ni los gemelos sabían nada de ramo.

—¿Y alguno vio a alguien sospechoso con una caja anoche?

—Nop, anoche estuvimos en el Hotel Park Lane tomando unas copas —Clint estaba más alegre de lo normal ya fuera por la gran cantidad de alcohol que tenía en la sangre o el hecho de tener al chico Maximoff prácticamente sobre él— Ya sabes, en la despedida de soltero del Cap…

—Steve no tuvo despedida de soltero— interrumpió Tony exasperado mientras apretaba los dientes.

—La celebramos en su honor y el tuyo, un Vengador no se puede casar si tener una despedida como la tradición manda, aún si no esta presente.

—¿Y a donde fuiste luego de la fiesta?

—A ningún lado, aún lleva la misma ropa de ayer— dijo Wanda en tono severo— Él y Pietro llevan festejando tu boda con Steve más de 12 horas.

—Y las que faltan— dijo Clint tomando un vaso lleno de líquido ambarino para brindar con Pietro el cual sostenía, Wanda le dio un ligero golpe a su hermano en la cabeza y rodo los ojos con molestia, se puso de pie junto con Visión.

—Ven Vis, no creo que vayan a para hasta que terminen en el hispital.

Tony tenía reconocer que Barton tenía buena tolerancia al alcohol y una férrea determinación a dejar sin bebidas a los demás invitados.

* * *

Todos en la fiesta se divertian, Bruce y Natasha bailaban muy juntos, parando cada que el doctor pisaba a Nat pero ella parecía importarle y continuaba es tendía su mano para que bruce la sujetará y continuarán bailando. Clint seguía vaciando vaso tras vaso de licor, ya no llevaba corbata y las mangas de su camisa estanan recogidas hasta los codos, tenían las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos adormilados pero seguía bromeado y haciendo enojar a Pietro, quién era el unico que seguía a Clint en su meta de agotar las reservas de licor de todo Nueva York. Por su condición de alterado el alcohol no le hacia efecto alguno al muchacho pero eso no le impedía aprovecharse de eso para invadir el espacio personal de Clint y restregarse contra el arquero cada que le venía en gana.

Peter se movia de la mesa de bocadillos a la pista y por toda la azotea comiendo y tomado fotografias de los invitados. Wanda y Visión caminaban por los jardínes tomados de la mano. Incluso el rey de Wakanda habia sido arrstrado a la pista de baile por su hermana, Shuri trataba de no apenarse demasiado por los descordinados pasos de baile de su hermano pero cuando T'Challa comenzó a bailar una especie de ritmo latino de forma muy bochornosa, la wakandiana avergonzada optó por usar la salidad fácil y como buena adolescente fingió no conocerlo para huir de la pista.

Tony se habia dado por vencido, no habia los sospechosos mas fuertes habia quedado descartados, sin ningun rastro del culpable Tony se estaba a ponerse paranoico aquello lo estaba torturando.

* * *

La noche había caído y Tony sentatado sólo, con el ramo en el regaxo no hacía masbque sentirse miserable.

— ¿Te arrepentiste ya de la boda?

Tony elevo la vista, el ser más bello del mundo entero le estaba hablando y Tony tardó un momento en procesar la situación, Steve con su esmoquin lucía preocupado y Tony cayó en curnta de que llevaba toda la tarde sin verlo o mejor dicho había armado un cacería de brujas por un estúpido ramo de flores y había ignorado inconscientemente a su marido.

—¡Steve, lo siento tanto! Estaba distraído con algo y yo no quería desentenderme de ti. Claro que nunca me arrepentiría de casarme contigo, te amo más que ha nada en este mundo. Eres el ser más importante para mi, alegras mis días con tu sola presencia.

—Estaba bromeando, Tony. Si no te arrepentiste cuando te propuse matrimonio no lo ibas a hacer ahora—Tony recordó la inverosímil propuesta de Steve, automáticamente su mal humor desaparecio. Aun le causaba risa recordar el fallido plan del Cap para pedirle matrimonio, jamas había reido tanto en su vida, fue una suerte que las cejas de Steve volviaran a crecer a tiempo para la boda, definitivamente los malabares con fuego y las palomas no se mezclan— Pepper me contó que te pusiste un poco maniático, también dijo que probablemente son los nervios de la boda.

Tal vez había estado exagerado todo desde el inicio. Sí, tenía un ramo de novio feo ¿y eso que importaba? ¡Era su boda! Mil y un cosas peores pudieron salir mal y no lo hicieron, de alguna forma el mismo había arruinado todo, el ramo solo había sido un pretexto.

— ¿Te gusto?

— ¿Disculpa?

Steve se limitó a señalar el regazo de Tony donde el ramo descansaba.

—Llevas todo el día cargándolo de un lado a otro, estoy comenzando a sentirme celoso de él, no debí habertelo dado— soltó en un tono burlón el rubio.

De pronto todo encajó en su mente, Steve había sido quien le dejó el ramo en su habitación. A Tony casi le dio un colapso.

—¿Tu lo hiciste?— preguntó esceptico.

Steve asintió con orgullo, Tony se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, no podía decirle que lo detestaba pero tampoco podía mentirle fingiendo que ke encanto.

—Bueno, la verdad es que me sorprendió bastante —comenzo a decir el castaño escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras— Es muy… mmh muy llamativo — Steve se sonrojó apenado por las palabras de Tony, parecía un cachorrito al que hubiera sorpredido mordisqueando los zapatos de su dueño.

—Lo siento por eso, no soy muy bueno con las manualidades y quería pedirle consejo a Nat o Wanda pero también quería hacerlo yo mismo que fuera mucho más personal— Tony le enterneció las declaración de Steve.

— ¿Y por qué tantas flores? ¿No te decidías por cual elegir?

Steve rió, sus ojos chispearon traviesos.

— Algo así. —Steve se puso de pie y tendio su mano hacia Tony, éste la sujetó y se dejo guiar sin cuestionar. Tomaron direccion a los jardines, ahira vacios. Tony no se habia tomado el tiempo para apreciar la decenas de arbustos y pequeños arboles que ordenados formaban un sendero ilumimado por lugar entero olia a flores, era como un pequeño trozo de primavera rn rl coraxon de manhatan, Pepper había hecho un exelente trabajo de decoración.

—¿Sabes lo que es la floriografía? — Tony negó con la cabeza y Steve siguió con su explicación— Durante la época victoriana la sociedad era tan recatada que raramente se externaba las emociones.

—"Recato" ¿Aun se sigue usando esa palabra?—se mofo Tony, era una practica usal entre entre ello. Steve usaría jerga de los 40 y Tony le hecharia en cara que era un anciano.

—Cierra la boca Stark.

—Ahora tambien es Rogers— Tony sonrió alegre al Capitán que no pudo más que devolver la sonrisa negando levemente con la cabeza.

—Bien, como decia, entre los amantes no eran usuales las declariones publicas de amor así que los caballeros solían cortejar a las jovencitas inglesas con mediante un código basado en flores. Cada flor se relaciona con un sentimiento o emoción distinta — Tony escuchaba atento todo lo que el rubio decía— Las rosas rojas simbolizan el amor pasional, el clavel rojo signifca "un corazón que suspira por el ser amado", las iris son portadoras de buenas noticias y los girasoles comunican adoración —Steve señalaba una a una las flores que conformaban el arreglo: narcisos, crisantemos, margaritas azules, dalias rojas, cada flor tenía un significado oculto y el rubio las había escogido acorde a sus sentimientos hacia Tony

—¿Que significa este tulipan?

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos.

—¿Me estas toman el pelo?

—Nunca había hablado más enserio, Tony

"Te querre siempre", fidelidad, anhelo, "Intentaré hacerte siempre feliz", "Soy afirtudado por tenerte", todos esos mensajes y sentimientos había reunido Steve en el ramo para su boda, Tony no tenía palabras para expresarle a su esposo lo mucho que el gesto lo había conmovido.

Steve siguio hablandole sobre las flores y su lenguaje secreto,tambien hablo de su madre, Sarah, la que le enseño todo al Cap sobre flores

—Mi madre siempre amo las plantas pero el apartamento en el que vivíamos era demasiado pequeño así que solo podía tener unas pocas macetas pero cada domingo solía llevarme al jardín botánico en el bulevar Southern, pasábamos toda la tarde caminando y recorriendo los distintos jardines, ella sabía el nombre de todas las plantas pero sus favoritas eran la flores, me enseñó todos sus nombre y me contó sobre el lenguaje oculto que guardaban. Solian decirme que las flores hablan por nosotros cuando las palabras no salen de nuestras bocas, tenían muchas palabras y sentimiento por ti que no sabía como expresar creí que la flores ayudarían con eso.

Tony miro con mucha seriedad a Steve mientras seguía hablando. No había duda de que había hecho una buena elección cuando decidió casarse con él, ese apuesto hombre salido de otro siglo lo enamoraba día a día con cada gesto o acción, con cada palabra y caricia, Tony no podría haber deseado nada mas en el mundo que a Steve Rogers.

—¿Prometes que plantaremos juntos flores en la torre?

—Tony a ti te pondria un jardín entero de lirios amarillos* y dalias violetas*— Tony iba a preguntarle por el significado de esas flores pero el Cap fue más rápido y acercandose a él lovtomo del rostro y unió sus labios en un suave beso.

* * *

—Sr. Stark, Capitán, es hora del baile.

Un sonrojado Peter los observaba desde un extremo del jardín. Steve se separo de Tony peri lo mantuvo cerca entrelazando sus manos.

—¿Eso no debe ser al inició de la fiesta?

—Lo retrase, no te estabas quieto en ningun sitio y te perdi de vista un monto de veces— le reprocho Steve— Ademas es nuestra boda podemos hacer nuestro baile cuando queramos.

Tony dejo salir un suspiro no queria it a ningún lugar quería permanecer lo que le redtaba de vida besando a Steve rodeado del perfume de los primeros brotes de la primavera.

—Ya que. Asegurate de tomar buenas fotos, niño. Quiero este ramo en la portada de sociales de todo Nueva York.

* * *

Los invitados rompieron en aplausos y vítores cuando los recien casados que venían tomados de la mano ocuparon su lugar en la pista a la espera de la música.

—Te lo advirto Rogers, si esa canción es de Celine Dion o James Blunt te pido el divorcio, no estoy dispuesto a aguntar mas cursilerías con el ramo fue suficiente.

—De hecho fue Peter quien escogió la música.

—Genial,  _Thinking Out Loud_  va a ser "nuestra" canción — solto con sarcasmo Tony pero beso a Steve en los labios aún antes de que la melodía empezara.

_He esperado cien años_  
Pero me espera un millón más para ti  
Nada me había preparado para el privilegio de ser tuyo.

Tony coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Steve, este a su vez rodeo la cintura de Tony y comenzó a guiar el baile. Ambos se deslizaban siguiendo el ritmo lento de la canción.

—Estos chicos y su rock alternativo, es tan lento.

—Supongo que quizo escoger una canción que nos gustara a ambos

_Tu amor es mi vuelta de página_  
Sólo quedan las palabras más dulces  
Cada beso es una línea cursiva  
Cada contacto es una frase que define…

—No es tan mala, me gusta

—¿Aunque sea cursi?— Steve sonreía radiante a Tony.

—Lo cursi es dulce. Me gusta el dulce—Tony elevo su rostro y beso profundamente a Steve

_Te entrego lo que he sido por lo que eres  
Nada me hace más fuerte que tu frágil corazón..._

—Anthony Rogers-Stark, gracias por casarte conmigo me has vuelto el hombre mas feliz del mundo y te amo por ello.

—Oh, por todos los cielos, Capi eres tan cursi— Tony rodó los ojos haciendo un mohín que fue remplazado por una amplia sonrisa en sus labios—Tan cursi, tan dulce y te amo por eso— se volviero a besar aun con mayor intensidad, Steve atrajoa a Tony a su pecho y lo rodeo con sus brazos mientras la musica se fundía en silencio.

_Estamos atados a la historia que tenemos que decir_

_Cuando te vi así, yo sabía que habíamos que contarla bien…_

* * *

Todas las invitadas a la boda se encontraban reunidas a la espectativa. Un movimiento hacia atras por parte de Tony basto para convertir ese inofensivo grupo de mujeres en una jauría de animales salvajes pero aun entre empujones y golpes ninguna logro atrapar el ramo del novio (que tuvo que ser sustituido por un simple ramo de rosas color lavanda* ante la negación de Tony de desprenderse de su auténtico ramo).

Peter que estaba atras del bullicio tratando de tomar una imagen de la ganadora vio el ramo describir un arco directo hacía el pero antes de que el ramo cayera por completo alguien mas lo atrapo en el aire.

—Lo siento niño, siempre quise atrapar uno de estos— Un desconocido le sonreía a través de la capucha de su sudadera— Además te estoy haciendo un favor, eres demasiado joven para casarte.

El aún perplejo Peter vio como el hombre desaparicia entre las sombras con el ramo en de rosas bajo el brazo. Tony tendría qur mejorar su seguridad al parecer cualquier loco podia colarse en la torre.

* * *

**Notas:**

***Lirios amarillos: "Amarte me hace feliz"**

***Dalias violetas: "Mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece cada día"**

***Rosas lavanda: Amor a primera vista**

* * *

**Ok, como regla principal tengo no escribir sobre la OTP, ya hay demasiados trabajos sobre eso y prefiero las parejas secundarias pero esta es una clara excepción (aunque me tome la libertad de agregar un poco de parejas secundarias).**

**Quería aclarar que el romance y la cursilería no va nada conmigo (ni con Tony) pero me divertí mucho escribiendo la historia, así es exactamente como imagino que actuaría Tony en su boda: dejándole todo el trabajo a Pepper y poniéndose histérico por el detalle mas mínimo y absurdo (el dichoso ramo xD) para liberar el estrés del compromiso.**


End file.
